


Teasing and Togas

by HornyHistories (sherlocked221)



Series: Horny Histories [1]
Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Jokes, Dress Up, In-Jokes, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/HornyHistories
Summary: These actors on Horrible Histories are all men, not boys. Highly immature, childish and horny men, but at least by their ages are technically men.Mat, Jim and Larry find a running joke about ancient Greece so funny, they hardly get a chance to actually film anything, and that bothers Ben.Until he sort of uses it to his advantage.





	Teasing and Togas

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please forgive me XD

Ben sometimes _loathed_ the other boys. Mostly Mat. He didn’t really hate them, he just found himself frustrated, cursing them in his head, because they didn’t have infinite time in the studio to bang out an episode of Horrible Histories, yet they seemed to enjoy making the blooper reel more than they did actually filming. And sure, Ben joined in. These were some of his closest friends, and course they often hung out together in ridiculous situations- or more likely dressed in ridiculous outfits, and that was worth having a giggle about, but honestly, it was getting late, and if Mat looked at Jim one more time with that cheeky twinkle in his eye, Ben was thinking of punching a nice black bruise into it.

You see, the joke they were laughing about now, they’d been laughing at all day. Like, not stopped. And even for the blooper reel, this joke was a little too much. Now, Ben was not a prude, but he did shudder every time Mat or Jim or even bloody Larry alluded to… a part of the Greek culture that only they would remember- the childish twats. It was funny at first. Course. Ben wasn’t going to pretend that he hadn’t burst out in laughter and ruined his fair share of shots. To suggest that, he wouldn’t be the only one administering punches. But jokes grow older the more you use them, and it seemed all Mat could bloody well talk about.

Yeah, it was mostly Mat. God, that boy. He’d set off everyone else. Now there was no drawing them back. The director kept trying to regroup and start filming, but no shot was looking good, mostly because Mat and Jim were giggling in excess. Jim had literally fallen to his knees, unable to even get into frame as his legs had given way. At first, their cheery disposition worked. They were filming a Greek pastiche of Hey Hey We’re the Monkees, and being silly, well that came into it. Too bad no one knew when to stop.

“Oh,” Ben heard Mat say after their director had told everyone to take a break. Larry and Jim were about to practice the choreography- which was choreography very loosely speaking, as it was mostly chasing one another with silly walks between four pillars and a backdrop, lit so bright to make it look like they were outside- only to have the Horrible Histories golden boy distract them. The tall, lean figure of Mat, his eyes sparkling, wander to the backdrop and pointed at what appeared to be a door. Almost as though they knew what he was about to say, Jim and Larry bit their lips to prevent chuckles from escaping. “Is this a back door?”

Jim’s voice was straining to remain at his normal pitch, “Oh, I would love to go through it.”

“Through the back door?” Mat practically sung, “That’s very _Greek_ of you.”

“Oh yeah, how so?”

“I heard that’s the only way the Ancient Greeks liked to go through.” Their conversation had descended to the point that it was sound-tracked by Larry’s laughter.

Ben watched on. He’d had this all day. He didn’t enjoy being the buzz kill- he’d gained something of a reputation amongst the crew as the actor who could work up a sour mood more often than the rest- that’s why he’d allowed this to go on as long as it had. But he had to step in, he just couldn’t help himself.

He joined the crowd of three, the only with a tired look on his face, and he tapped Mat lightly on the shoulder. The slender, dark haired man turned and greeted him with that cheeky look in his eyes. If it weren’t so endearing, Ben would’ve gone off on him.

But he couldn’t.

“Alright, Ben?” The boy asked, “Fancy exploring this backdoor with us?”

Ben rolled his eyes. _Why!_

“What, all of us?” Larry chuckled, “Don’t get me wrong boys, but that’s a little bit intimate for our first times.”

“First time?” Ben finally piped up, formulating a quip that might shut some of them up. He made a very obvious glance over at Mat as he continued, a light brightening his own glare, “What makes you think this is all of our first times?”

Almost instantly, just as Ben had hoped, Mat fell silent. The smile on his face was muted. ‘Oh yes, sobered you a bit, hasn’t it?’ Ben thought.

After that, they were able to finish the filming. They got as much of the song done as possible, before returning to their dressing rooms to change. Funny, they often spent so long all dressed up- or dressed down- in the strangest of outfits that normal clothes, jeans, button-downs, pairs of trainers or leather shoes, all felt a little weird to slide on. Especially since they’d been clad for much of the day in togas. The roominess and feeling of bareness beneath swaths of fabric had grown to feel like the norm, while two tubes of fabric covering and splitting both legs had come to feel strange. As Ben slipped into his pair of jeans, he felt all held in, too held in, as though he were wearing corset. The shirt he placed on top also felt a bit… restrictive.

Anyway, he was about to gather his stuff and go, when there was a knock on his dressing room door. It was already open ajar, so he could see a slither of who was on the other side. He saw the off-white of a toga, dark hair, a sender face and big eyes. It was Mat, still dressed up. What the hell had he been doing all this time in his dressing room if not getting changed?

“Uhuh?”

“You decent?”

“Would you really care if not?” Ben snapped back. In response, Mat entered, his head slightly hung. Behind him, he closed the door and kept close by it, as though fearing he might be asked to leave. He was like a kid, really, a guilty child unsure of how his parents might react.

Ben… kind liked it.

“Perhaps you might be interested in seeing my backdoor?” He quipped, turning stiffly towards his dressing room table and picking up his mobile, acting casually so keep up this ruse that he was mad with Mat. He thought it quite cute.

“Sorry. It was just a joke.”

“I didn’t have a problem with the joke.” Ben sighed, finally acknowledging his friend by the door, “I had the problem because we were trying to do work. You can be a bloody child sometimes.”

“All the time.” Mat guiltily corrected him. Ben found that even cuter, the soft, apologetic smile he afforded the carpet, the slight chuckle in his voice. But he couldn’t understand it, not fully. Why would Mat act like this? Couldn’t he see that it was just a joke, what Ben had said was just a joke to shut him up? Why did it affect him so?

Ben cocked his head to the side. Mat wasn’t meeting his eyes. This boy could be shy, but rarely around his friends, rarely around Ben. He began to near the dark-haired boy, approached him with a tenderness, as though he were approaching a deer he did not wish to spook. And as he got closer, Mat felt more and more compelled to meet his gaze. Ben was a couple of inches taller than him. He found himself craning his neck some to keep his eyes on him.

And Ben stopped just short of touching his friend.

“What’s up?” He asked. Mat’s eyes darted to one side.

“What you said… you don’t think…?”

Ben knew what he was thinking. He smiled lightly. He knew that referencing something like this would bring on Mat’s more insecure side. It wasn’t that Mat was afraid to tell others that he and Ben were kind of… or they had… well it was complicated. Even Ben couldn’t explain it. It was just that neither man was ready to tell their mates that they were… more than that. It had nothing to do with the fact that they liked men- they never assumed about their friends and their friends never assumed about them. It was just because they were close. On the outside, they were very close friends. And it had been a long time gone without mentioning it. It seemed past the point of admitting it by now, since the longer you leave something, the more it feels like you were trying to hide it.

They also couldn’t think of a less cliched way of explaining it, so they just didn’t.

“I don’t think they caught on.” Ben assured Mat, deciding that some affection was in order. He reached up and twirled a strand of Mat’s dark hair around his finger. “I think they thought it was just a joke. I mean you lot were pissing about all day with it. I just joined in.”

“Like the big, old grumpy pants you are.” Mat teased back. Ben rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a kid.”

“Nope,” Mat corrected him. He tugged on his toga, “Right now I’m from ancient Greece.”

“But if you were a boy and it was ancient Greece, that would give me more reason to do this.”

Ben tugged him forward and pressed an urgent kiss on Mat’s open lips. It took a moment for the smaller man to snap into action and reciprocate as it was still a little strange to be doing this with a friend, but something had distracted him. He pulled away a second later, his hands clinging to Ben’s shirt, his face kept not too far from his.

“What do you mean?”

“What? About the boy thing? Really Mat, you are on a show about history and you know as much as the kids at home.” Ben chided him, “It was only really acceptable for an adult man to have sex with a younger one, as there had to be one to take the more submissive role.”

Ben tutted, though he had no idea why he knew this. He himself found history interesting, but liked to take the mick out of it. Whether he actually researched about it, well that was up in the air. This information had somehow wormed it’s way into his consciousness, a rather useless piece of knowledge he’d finally been able to put to something.

And it seemed to make Mat smile. The dark-haired man smirked to himself and rolled his huge, dark eyes, probably laughing that it was typical he’d be the more submissive one, or that Ben would see him as much. Still, it wasn’t like he minded in the slightest. Certainly not enough to debate the idea. Instead, he pressed another kiss on Ben’s lips, and then worked down to his neck, his jaw, his collarbone.

For a brief moment, Ben cursed himself for having gotten dressed again, as Mat unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his way down to his belted trousers. He was to be undressed, after having already changed a couple of times today, and how he was to take off the clothes he’d put on only a moment ago, and to put them back on again after this. But for Mat, this small inconvenience was just that, small. What did it really matter? He was too invested, swept away in the moment. Already he was panting and gasping. It had been a while that someone had touched him as Mat did.

On the other hand, Mat was thanking himself for having the initiative to remain in costume. Ok the costume department may not like the idea that he was about to get some while wearing it, but they didn’t have to know.

The thing was white, anyway.

And as well as providing easy enough access beneath it’s lower half, it presented a nice opportunity for roleplay, or at the very least, a couple of ancient Greece jokes, as though there had been too few of them that day. Mat chuckled to himself as he unbuckled Ben’s belt and unzipped his fly.

This was new too, Mat thought, getting it on in the studio. It was kind of exciting. Ok, he wasn’t a teenager anymore, and fucking in weird places probably loses it’s appeal for a lot of people, since their libido seems to take a hit with age, but Mat’s mind was, admittedly, not quite as mature as he actually was. Hence why he was on this show, hence why he had so much damn fun. And he commended himself for that. It is so common for people to lose passion and child-like wonder as they grow. He’d retained it all these years.

And retained good looks, if he might say so himself.

In any case, his slightly immature self seemed to also be joined by a teenage horniness, or at least it had that day, with Ben. It had been a while since he’d considered giving oral to anyone in some shady closet.

But then again, when does someone really make the conscious decision to do so? He certainly was not then. He pulled Ben’s length from his boxers and crammed it, still soft, into his mouth. It grew on his tongue, rapidly. He felt one of Ben’s hands knot in his hair, and heard the other slam against the dressing room door to keep him steady.

Teasingly, Mat sucked off the end and peered up into his friend’s hooded eyes. He brought a finger to his mouth and hissed, “Shhhh.”

“Why you little…” Ben begun, but Mat had too quickly turned that curse into a gasp as he sucked him once more.

He continued until Ben hooked a tender finger beneath his chin and guided him upwards, pressing him against the door. As though on a see-saw, Ben slid onto his knees. He gathered the hem of Mat’s toga in his hands and hiked it up. Helpfully, and desperately, Mat assisted by holding it up, while Ben’s head disappeared beneath it. From then on, all Mat could feel was, first the tug of his boxers being pulled away, then a wetness around him, a hot, sick ring around him that stroked him hard. He could hardly stand, his stick thin chicken legs weakening by the second. Now _he_ was making sound against the door, shivering in pleasure.

Ben laughed, holding onto Mat’s thighs and feeling the vibrations. He felt he had tortured the poor man enough with his teasing. He returned from beneath the toga and climbed up onto his feet, immediately going in to kiss his dear friend. He kissed him and kissed him, getting clumsier and sloppier and more desperate, until they were rutting against each other, desperate for more.

Breathless, Ben broke the kiss and stared at Mat, slightly concerned.

“Are you ready?” He worried that he might be being too quick. He knew that Mat knew what he should be ready for, he just didn’t want to push it in case… well, just in case. They hadn’t done this many times before.

But Mat hardly hesitated, only to catch his breath a little, before he said, “Yes. Have you got…?”

The yes was all Ben needed. He hurried to his bag and brought out a tube of something that would slick them up. And Mat followed, deciding it might be a better idea that they move away from the door so that they weren’t emitting sounds directly out into the corridor. Ben agreed, so set up on the dressing room table, bending Mat over it and bending over him to kiss him once more. He wanted to ensure he wasn’t rushing into these things too quick.

Instead, it was Mat who was impatient.

“Please,” He whimpered, “Ben, please, now.”

“You need to be prepared.” Ben warned him, and Mat groaned as he felt a finger pry into him. The first was quite easy, as it was swimming in lube. The second wasn’t too bad either. The third was a little clumsier. Mat jolted forward a bit and clenched his teeth. It felt quite good, that stretching feeling, even though it hurt just a bit. Soon enough, he found himself begging to be filled. He cared not if it hurt, he wanted this… badly.

And Ben, aching, was glad to oblige. He made sure he was slick enough, pumping his wet hand up and down himself so much he worried he might make himself come. Yet, he managed to stop short of that, instead once more applying lube to Mat’s entrance, then pressing himself in, slowly.

Mat could hardly contain his cries. He yelped into his arm, bare as the toga did had no sleeves. He bit marks into his skin, continued to bite so hard he thought he might draw blood, but he wasn’t that tolerant of too much pain at once. He could just about bear the obscene way he was being stretched at the moment, and he was doing that because, past the pain, it also felt delicious.

He soon found himself rocking back onto Ben, who was hissing in pleasure. He was doing his best not to sink himself too far into Mat, for fear of hurting him, but when he was edging him further in like that, Ben took that to mean he wanted more. He started to thrust within him, pick up the pace. And almost immediately, Mat’s moans increased.

“Ahhh Ben.” He cried, one hand reaching around to wind his finger’s around Ben’s which was grasping hold of his hips. He begged him to go faster, tried to stifle his cries, though with Ben groaning behind him, he couldn’t really stop.

And really could not when the man behind him took hold of his length. That was it, he could not last much longer. Careful of the Greek costume, he emptied himself on the floor, spirting with strangled moans to match each wave of pleasure shaking him. Ben had to physically hold him up as his legs weakened.

Behind him, Ben was close too. He continued to thrust inside Mat, until he could feel the climax mere seconds away, then he came over the boy’s weak legs, gripping his hips so tight he may leave a mark.

Moments of bliss passed. Ben felt like collapsing onto his friend and kissing him, but he feared getting the costume dirty. He instead reached for a tissue box and fell to his knees, wiping their mess up.

“Ben.” Mat whispered, peering over his shoulder to see his friend on his knees.

“Uhuh?”

“Next time you should be dressed up too.”

The thought amused Ben, “Now you’re into role play?” He asked.

Mat shrugged. Now clean, he rocked back and stood up, letting the toga fall around him. He sought out his boxers and pulled them on, while Ben began getting dressed too.

“This wasn’t really role play.” Mat pointed out.

“I guess not.”

Together, as though nothing had happened, they walked to the door. However, before they could exit, Mat turned and kissed Ben on his stubbly chin.

“Perhaps that’s what we should try next.” He suggested.


End file.
